What Happens When Two Atoms Collide
by bookworm913
Summary: jake lost bells, and is a wreck. guess who saves him. i suck writting summeriares.
1. Chapter 1

This is after bella has abortion and is a vamp now.

Just wanna clear that up.

Jacob's POV

"Paul, do you seriously have nothing better to do than eat everything in MY house?!"

I glared at him threw my groggy morning eyes. I had just woken up to find Paul sitting at my kitchen table, eating the last bacon and cereal we had in the house. He smiled widely as he took another large spoonful of Captain Crunch into his mouth, winking at me. Just as I was about to spring to knock the old wooden chair from under him, Rachel turned the corner into the kitchen.

Great.

"Be nice, Jake." she warned. I loved my sister, but I could not STAND her taking up for that jackass. She patted me on the shoulder as she passed, lifting her lips in a light smile.

"Good morning babe", Paul croaked out as he rose swiftly from the table. He picked Rachel up and spun her around, planting kisses down her neck. Ew. That was my cue to leave.

"Don't be like that Jakey poo!" Paul chortled after me. I rolled my eyes as I turned out of the kitchen and headed down the hall towards my room. "Don't tease him", Rachel laughed after him. I closed my door and plunged myself down to the bed.

What to do, what to do? I thought to myself. It was Saturday, and only eight in the morning. I didn't care what I had to do; I needed to be out of this house. Being around imprints was like starring as the "pathetic single friend" in a crappy, low budget romance film. I really didn't have the stomach to sit through hours of Rachel and Paul's lovey dovey talk.

I laid back across the bed, closing my eyes to think. I could feel my heart beat against my chest, and hear the wind ruffling the leaves outside my window. Usually on days like this I could just take a quick trip to forks to hang out with my best friend (slash owner of my heart) Bella. Now, that was too complicated, and too hard. As if the fact that she's MARRIED to someone I can barely stand isn't enough, she also happens to be a newborn vampire. Mrs. Edward Cullen: forever eighteen. Just like she had always wanted. It was hard not to think of the different future she could have had… with me. But that fantasy was long gone now. I will always be the kid she loved, just not enough.

Still, we manage to maintain our friendship. I guess I still get to hold on to that part of her. We mainly just keep in contact through long letters, and short phone calls. Every once and a while we meet up. I don't really think I could handle seeing the girl I lost on a daily basis.

I ran over the other possibilities in my head. I could go over to Embry's, but he was probably sleeping. His mom was very – particular about her son. He was the only werewolf I knew who still had a bed time. There was always the option of going wolf – but then I would run the risk of bumping into Leah. That was NOT how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning. It was hard to maintain a positive attitude around her, she was just so damn bitter!

That was another difference in my life, I was now Alpha of my Own pack. When things were rocky last fall between the pack and the Cullen's, I broke off on my own. The independence didn't last long as I was soon joined by little Seth Clearwater, Quil and Embry. It's crazy how much things can change in six months. Just last week, Leah of all people decided to join. Can you believe it? Leah frickin' Clearwater! She pretty much hates me, but she would do anything to get from under Emily and Sam's hold. She border line begged me to let her stay, so of course, I gave in. I haven't been in wolf form since. Then again, there wasn't much need to. The Cullen's and the wolves were now on good terms, and Sam's pack is doing the majority of patrol right now. I knew I still couldn't avoid her for much longer.

But I would today.

When nothing good came to mind, I finally decided to just go to the beach. I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and an old black t-shirt. With that, I was out of the door.

When I got to the beach, I wasn't alone. She found me. Here of all places. Today of all days. She had to be her. Wow I sound so pathetic, well that's how it feels. I hate her, but what I do she ends up whenever, where ever I am. She motined me to come. I grunted as I trudged over to her. I knew I was gonna have to face her why not now. I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes srry I haven't update in a while its summer and we were on vacation**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any charcter or twilight I own nothing**

Bella's Pov

"Hey Jake, Had a feeling I would you here"I said

"where that bloodsucker you love so much"

"Jake…'

"….."

" you need to forgive me someday, I had no choice"

"yes you did, no one forced you , ok so just shut up and leave'

"fine Jake, bye ex-best friend"

Jake POV

She was gone in a flash, I knew I hurt her. But what can I do my life so screwed up.

I just sat there staring at the waves, disgusted by myself. Til my phone rang

It was a text from from her **. Y**

**I dono**

**If I could cry I would**

**I don't care**

**Your like my big bro**

**Whatever**

No repose

I sigh. Memories came back of us walking down the beach hand and hand.

It hurt to much to think. I left, got home. Dad was in the living room watching b-ball. "jake you home"

"Yeah"

I passed on my bed upstair. I tried not to think about bella swan. I mean Cullen

And her bloodsucker husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: srry last chapter was short I was really busy and barely had time

Oh well enjoy

Also I pretty new on this site and this is my first fanfic

Disclaimer:I own nothing

I woke up at dawn, in my room the place was trashed. I haven't been home awhile since my dad started "seeing sue"

Any way, I don't remember it being this screwed up. There was clothes , moldy food, and underwear on the floor.

I put on my shirt and head downstairs Rachael was making eggs. 4 eggs. 1egg too many. "Lemme guess paul's coming for breakfast"

"yes and please be nice" she answered plainly

"why cook eggs for him he can eat it raw"

"why don't you eat out of the garbage" then she flipped my egg into the trash

"Harsh, Sis"

Just then Paul walks in. That's my queue to leave, I'm eating breakfast wolf style. It's a living.

I sprint into the woods rip off my shorts and tee. I shift the first thing I smell is a deer and her fawn. The trail is fresh

There close, very close. I run so fast the only thing driving me is hunger. I let my senses led me to food. Im about to pouce on them when I see leah.

(in wolf form)

_**No you don't **_she thought

_**Well see, it's a race**_

I jumped on the mother and the fawn ran off. I twist her neck, shes dead quick and easy.I ripped off her leg and and ate all the meat.

While stole the rest of the doe, I didn't care. I just kept chewing on the bare bone. After I was done, I just started running letting senses carry wherever it was that I wanted

To go. I ended up at the now empty Cullen house.

_**Jake where are you**_

_**Im over leah**_

_**So this is you wanted to go**_

_**I dono, guess**_

_**God it reaks , are you sure you wanna stay**_

_**Why don't hang with someone else**_

_**Don't have any one**_

_**Neither do i**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys no one bothers to comment on my writing so I won't post another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews so review tell your friends or I will ****DISCONTUINE**** THE STORY.**

**disclaimer: as I have said in the past I own nothing I wish I did tee he**

Confessions

I felt pretty pathetic sitting there staring at the only picture I had of the bella, I had fell in love in with. She has changed a lot, and now I hate her, how could she pick that arrogant, possessive leech over me. I was there when he abandoned her, he used me like a tissue. I hope she burns in hell. I heard someone yell.

"Hey, stupid you're my side of the beach"

"Yah and what if I am"

I turned around to see a pissed off Leah. She was giving me a glare that could set you on fire. She crossed her arms, and started walking closer. My heart starting racing, she doesn't usually close this close.

"you know I let stay here, on one condition"

"really and what is that"

"you'll give me a kiss"

I stood there with my mouth open, as she smirked devilishly. "well you going to stand there or…." She stared at me with one eye brow up. I leaned over and kissed her. She stood there with her cute shocked face, I laughed and ran into the woods. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes I just changed and ran as if my life depended on it. Cause it did.

**A/N:well how was that first kiss, I know it was short but no one ever reviews so **

**Tell everyone you know please…..**

**Sneak peak: "I love Leah" " I love u too"**

**Hee hee hee**


End file.
